parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dennis (Alerkina4the6th Spoof)
April 12, 2004 December 14, 2005|rated = Rated PG|time = 23 minutes|language = English Finnish|followed = Finding Tiana}}“''71% of the Earth's surface is covered by water. That's a big place to find one human.” :: ―Tagline 'Finding Dennis' is a 2004 American spoof parody film of Canada, Toronto "Finding Dennis" written and directed by Breno Silveira, released by Jack O'Lantern Pictures for April 12, 2004, and the fifth film produced by Breno Silveira Productions and The Maiky Disney Animation Studios. A sequel, ''Finding Tiana, was released on December 17, 2016. Plot First Act Two humans, Fred Jones and his wife Daphne, are admiring their new home in the Great Barrier Reef and their clutch of babies that are due to hatch in a few days. Suddenly, a monster disguise named Moat Monster attacks them, leaving Fred unconscious before kidnapped Daphne and all but one of their babies, Freddy names this baby Dennis, a name that Daphne liked. A few years later, Dennis's first day of school arrives. Dennis has a happy boy, due to a minor injury to his baby from the Hibernating Sandy Cheeks attack kidnapped his mother, which limits his swimming ability. After Fred embarrasses Dennis during a school field trip, Dennis disobeys his father and sneaks away from the reef towards a boat, resulting in him being captured by scuba divers. As the boat sails away, one of the divers accidentally knocks his diving mask into the water. While unsuccessfully attempting to save Dennis, Fred meets Tiana, a princess with short-term memory loss. While meeting three thieves on a fish-free diet, Syndrome, a main villain, Sa'Luk, a great villain thief and Abis Mal, a thief villain, Fred discovers the diver's mask that was dropped from the boat and notices an address written on it. However, when he argues with Tiana and accidentally gives her a nosebleed, the scent of blood causes Sa'Luk to lose control of himself and attempt to eat Fred and Tiana. The two escape from Syndrome but the mask falls into a trench in the deep sea. During a hazardous struggle with an frogfish in the trench, Tiana realizes she is able to read the words written on the mask, "Gaston Dimple 42 Wallaby Way Sydney." The address leads them to Sydney, Australia, and Tiana manages to remember it. After receiving directions to Sydney from a large school of minions, Fred and Tiana accidentally run into a bloom of sloths (with grey wolves) that nearly sting them to death; Fred falls exhausted after the risky escape and wakes up to see a surf-cultured sea adulthood named Hercules, who takes Tiana and him on the East Australian Current. In the current, Freddy reluctantly shares the details of his journey with a group of young sea humans; his story spreads rapidly across the ocean through word of mouth and eventually reaches Dennis in Sydney. Meanwhile, Dennis's captor - Gaston Dimple, a dentist - places him into a human tank in his office on Sydney Harbour. There, Dennis meets a group of aquarium fish called the "Prison Gang", led by a crafty and ambitious moorish idol named Gill. The "Prison Gang" includes Obelix, a big French friend; Derek, a little big lug orphan; Margaret Wade, a teenage girl; Flynn, a little French brother; Patrick Star, a starfish brother; and Aurora, a princess. The human are frightened to learn that the dentist plans to give Dennis to his niece, Darla, who is infamous for killing a goldfish given to her previously, by constantly shaking her bag. In order to avoid this, Buzz gives Dennis a role in an escape plan, which involves jamming the misfit's filter and forcing the dentist to remove the human from the misfit to clean it manually. The human would be placed in plastic bags, at which point they would roll out the window and into the harbor. After a friendly rooster fly named Foghorn Leghorn visits with news of Fred's adventure, Dennis succeeds in jamming the filter, but the plan backfires when the dentist installs a new high-tech filter. Second Act Upon leaving the East Australian Current, Fred and Tiana become lost and are eaten by a yellow with blue giant dinosaur named Greymon. Inside the Greymon's mouth, Fred desperately tries to escape while Tiana tries to communicate with it. In response, the Greymon carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. They are met by Foghorn, who recognizes Fred from the stories he has heard and rescues him and Tiana from a flock of hungry henchmen piglets by scooping them into his beak and taking them to the dentist's office. By this time, Darla has arrived and the dentist is prepared to give Dennis to her. Dennis tries to play dead in hopes of saving himself, and, at the same time, Foghorn arrives. Fred sees Dennis and mistakes this act for the actual death of his son. When Foghorn suddenly gets thrown out the window by the dentist, Buzz helps Dennis escape into a drain through a sink after a chaotic struggle. Overcome with despair, Fred leaves Tiana and begins to swim back home. Tiana then loses her memory and becomes confused, but meets Dennis, who has reached the ocean through an underwater drainpipe. Tiana's memory is restored after she reads the word "Sydney" on a nearby drainpipe and, remembering her journey, she guides Dennis to Fred who changes his sadness to happiness. After the two joyfully reunite, Tiana is caught in a fishing net with a school of grouper. Dennis bravely enters the net and directs the group to swim downward to break the net, reminiscent of a similar scenario that occurred in the human misfit earlier. The human, including Tiana, succeed in breaking the net and escape. After some days, Dennis leaves for school once more and Fred is no longer overprotective or doubtful of his son's safety, proudly watching Dennis swim away into the distance. Back at the dentist's office, the high-tech filter breaks down and The Prison Gang have escaped into the harbor, but realize they are confined in plastic bags of water that the dentist put them into (when their plan has now worked) while cleaning the prison. Voice cast Cast (Remake) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo * Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Dory * Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Beigns) as Gill * Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) as Peach * Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Gurgle * Obelix (Asterix and the Vinkings) as Bloat * Derek (The Swan Princess) as Bubbles * Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty) as Deb * Jasmine (Aladdin) as Flo * Rico (Madagascar) as Jacques * Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) as Nigel * Minion (Minions) as The School of Moonfish * Hercules as Crush * Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Squirt * Puggsy (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Mr. Ray * Syndrome (The Incredibles) as Bruce * Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) as Chum * Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Anchor * Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Blenny, The Worried Fish * Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Anglerfish * Henchmen Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as Seagulls * Greymon (Digimon Data Squad) as Whale * Bugs Bunny as Jerald * TJ Detweiler (Recess) as Tad * Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl * Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon * Moat Monster (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) as Barracuda * Robin (Young Justice) as Phil (Tad's Dad) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) * Ralphie as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral * Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Darla Sherman * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Babara Sherman * Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Maurice Sherman * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Phillip Sherman * Sid and The Sloths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) as The Jellyfish * Elsa (Frozen) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish * Bart (The Simpsons) as Sponge Bed Guppy * Kayley (Quest For Camelot) as Kathy * The Divers as Itself * Alley Snails (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Crabs * The Chicks (Shaun The Sheep) as The Krill * Sword Humans as Swordfishes * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Sea Turtle * The Sheeps as Dolphins * Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish * The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies * The Kids (Dennis the Menace) as Other Fish Students * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Jimmy * The Humans as Fishes * Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Mr. Johanson * Two Headed Turkeys (Keisarin salaisuus) as Lobsters * Human Kidnappers Helicopter as Fishermen Transcript Trailer Here is a transcripts trailers. Songs * Song at The Opening Theme ("Finding Dennis" Theme Song) - "Tom and Jerry" Main Title (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Puggsy's Song - Let's Name the Species by Bob Peterson * Tiana's Song (After Starting to Remember Where Dennis) - Dory's Ditty (Finding Nemo: The Musical) * The Thieves' Introduction - Fish are Friends, Not Food (Finding Nemo: The Musical) * Dennis Starts Remember Where Fred - Where's My Dad? (Finding Nemo: The Musical) * The Cave of Wonders - "Just Keep Swimming" by Ellen DeGeneres * Song During Sloth and Wolf - Sid's Sing Along (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Off Ramp - Go With The Flow (Finding Nemo: The Musical) * When Tiana Separates from Fred - Hallelujah * Song at The Finale - Dennis the Menace Theme Song (Dennis the Menace) * Song at The Curtain Call - "Tom and Jerry" Main Title (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Song at The End Credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams * Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") - "Stay Home" by Self * Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") - Friends in the End (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") - Burning Love (Lilo and Stitch) Scene Index Act 1 - Scene Selection * "Finding Dennis" - Part 1 - New Parents * "Finding Dennis" - Part 2 - A Terrible Fate * "Finding Dennis" - Part 3 - First Day of School * "Finding Dennis" - Part 4 - Field Trip * "Finding Dennis" - Part 5 - The Drop Away/Argument * "Finding Dennis" - Part 6 - Dennis Gets Captured! * "Finding Dennis" - Part 7 - Fred Meets Tiana * "Finding Dennis" - Part 8 - Meeting Syndrome, Sa'Luk and Abis Mal * "Finding Dennis" - Part 9 - "Misfit Are Friends, Not Food" * "Finding Dennis" - Part 10 - The Prison Gang * "Finding Dennis" - Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders * "Finding Dennis" - Part 12 - Frog Fish Attacks * "Finding Dennis" - Part 13 - Minions Impressions * "Finding Dennis" - Part 14 - Sloths! * "Finding Dennis" - Part 15 - The Filter * "Finding Dennis" - Part 16 - Humans! * "Finding Dennis" - Part 17 - The Good News Act 2 - Scene Selection * "Finding Dennis" - Part 18 - Off Ramp "Go With The Flow" * "Finding Dennis" - Part 19 - Tiana Speaks Greymon * "Finding Dennis" - Part 20 - Algae * "Finding Dennis" - Part 21 - Inside the Wicked Jack/Reaching the City * "Finding Dennis" - Part 22 - The Airscum * "Finding Dennis" - Part 23 - Henchmen Little Pigs and Witches * "Finding Dennis" - Part 24 - Darla! * "Finding Dennis" - Part 25 - Goodbye Tiana ("Hallelujah") * "Finding Dennis" - Part 26 - Dennis and Tiana * "Finding Dennis" - Part 27 - Kidnapping Net * "Finding Dennis" - Part 28 - Reunion * "Finding Dennis" - Part 29 - Back in the Sea * "Finding Dennis" - Part 30 - Prison Escape * "Finding Dennis" - Part 31 - End Credits Names in other languages DVD Menu Walkthrough Interactive Menus * Play Movie (From Finding Dennis DVD Combo) * Subtitle Index * Language Index * Bonus Index * Scene Index * Piggley's New Car (Spoof for Short Film of Mason's New Car) * Extras Trailers Extras: Trailers # "Shrek The Animated Musical" Trailer # "Sylvester and Tweety: The Movie" Trailer # "Japanese Age" Trailer # "The Guardian King's Mike & Sulley" Trailer # "A Menace Tail: Dennis Goes West" Trailer # "Alex" (Shrek) Trailer # "Alvinladdin" Trailer Bonus Index * Making Of: Finding Dennis * Deleted Scenes * Animatics * Trailers [[Opening to "Finding Dennis" 2013 DVD|Opening of the 2013 DVD of "Finding Dennis"]] # Language Ratio # The Weinstein Company Home Entertainment / Coming Soon To DVD 2012 Ident # Paramount DVD Ident # "Shrek The Animated Musical" Trailer # "Sylvester and Tweety: The Movie" Trailer # "Japanese Age" Trailer # "The Guardian King's Mike & Sulley" Trailer # "A Menace Tail: Dennis Goes West" Trailer # "Alex" (Shrek) Trailer # "Alvinladdin" Trailer # DVD Main Menu # Aspect Ratio # FBI Warning Screen # Kronk's Productions Logo # The Mizfitz Logo Gallery Fred Jones in Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood.jpg Dennis-the-menace-EWEA8G.jpg Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg Buzz Lightyear Animated.png 3df45a36f1231aa70c8fb42ca557f48c.jpg Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg Obelix coloured by crossbones88-d4nmzcn.jpg Derek-cel-1.jpg Princess Aurora in Sofia the First.jpg Grumpy Jasmine .jpeg Rico.png Foghorn Leghorn in Space Jam.jpg Three minions character.jpg Hercules.jpg Tipo.jpg Puggsy.jpg Syndrome.png Abis Mal (El Retorno de Jafar).jpg Sa'Luk.jpg Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg Imagesddd.jpg Queen Narissa.jpg Queen of Hearts.jpg Evil Queen (Disney).png Ursula.jpg The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg Original Sharptooth.jpg Bugs bunny wabbit.png TJ Feeling It.jpg Violet Parr.jpg Pinocchio.png Moat Monster (Zombie Island).png Robin (TTG).jpg Daphne Blake in Johnny Bravo.jpg Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg Lord Ralphie.jpg Darla.png Gaston.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-159.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg The Wolf The Sword in the Stone.png Elsa are you ready.jpg Bart Simpson.png Turkey-vulture-amongst-flowers.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Alerkina4the6th Category:The Mizfitz Category:2004 Animated Films Category:2013 DVD Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Kronk Pepikrankenitz Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:WarnerBrosandDisney Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs